Call of Duty: Revelations/Multiplayer Gameplay - Global Conquest
At March 14th, 2014, the official Call of Duty YouTube channel uploaded a video called Call of Duty: Revelations - Global Conquest Gameplay. It shows the most anticipated game mode in the new Call of Duty release, the Global Conquest. There are about 120 people taking part on this gameplay. Around 70 people are the 141 Production Staff and the other 50 people are the first fans that are allowed to play Global Conquest mode, several months before the release of the game. As default, the players are split into 3 factions, 40 in each of them. There are U.N., Ultranationalist, and The Freedom Fighter. Before they load into the game, they had a chance to create their own character. The gameplay is seen through a gamer named 'snowh1te' and the U.N. Faction. The Freedom Fighter faction is only mentioned throughout the gameplay video. Gameplay After the game finished loading, the view of New York City is seen from the distance. On the top left corner of the screen, lists of the players who are assigned with the U.N. are shown one by one. Among them, there are BcLsSmD, Tyche, p0sseid0n, and snowh1te, who are spawned at the central park outpost. Tyche: Looks like the game's running smoothly until now. Let's go grab some guns. snowh1te: Good idea. We still have some time before the war officialy starts The group goes to the armory and they buy their favorite weapons. A soldier with a ranger outfit is seen taking a Stigma with ACOG Sight and Dual Mags, with the name above his head is BcLsSmD. BcLsSmD: So, remind me what our objective in this mode? p0sseid0n: Take over the whole world, they said. The soldier with the name 'p0sseid0n' is seen taking a M4A1 with M203 Grenade Launcher. Tyche, on the other hand, takes a M14 EBR Scoped and a USP.45. Suddenly, a voice rang out throughout the map. Announcer: The battle will begin shortly, gentlemen. I hope you have already gear up with your favorite weapon. snowh1te: There's a female soldier right here. Tyche: The 'general' is scripted to see that every player here have male soldier model. But, I think they'll fix it. Black Hawk Helicopters are seen flying on the sky as the other players starts running to the nearby vehicles. Sirens start ring out loudly throughout the map. Announcer: The war has officialy started. Win this battle for the free world! p0sseid0n: Hey! We should go to the airport! We can snatch a plane before anyone does! Tyche: Does anyone know how to fly that thing? BcLsSmD: Everyone know. This is a video game! snowh1te: Let's go! I don't want to be left behind in the scoreboard! The group arrived at the airport and enter an AC-130 Gunship as p0sseid0n take control of the plane. Announcer: The U.N. have seized Washington and Philadelpia. Ultranationalist have make their move toward Eastern Europe. p0sseid0n: Where to? Tyche: Get us to Europe. I think we can make our move there. p0sseid0n: Copy that, moving to Europe. ETA 10 minutes. Sit back and enjoy the flight. The video cuts to 10 minutes later. BcLsSmD: Is that London? snowh1te: No doubt. Looks like we can make our move there. As the plane approach London, several AA-Guns are firing toward the group's plane. Tyche: Whoa! I thought London is not occupied! p0sseid0n: Civilian Resistance Army! I read it from their website! BcLsSmD: Grab a parachute and let's get out from here! The group grab their parachute and jump down toward London. The AA-Guns fires more frequently toward the group. They dodges the bullets and lands on a rooftop. snowh1te: Time to get serious! Tyche: I see movements up ahead! p0sseid0n: Snow, you're with me. Tyche and BcL, cover us. BcLsSmD: On it. The 2 soldiers move forward slowly and readies their gun. Suddenly, a group of Civilian Resistance Army attack them from a building nearby. snowh1te: We're the good guy! Why the hell are they shooting at the good guys!? p0sseid0n: Because they are scripted to see every faction as enemies! As the group opens fire toward the CPU enemies, the screen fades to black and words "30 Minutes later..." shows up at the screen. Announcer: London, Paris, and Amsterdam have been taken over by United Nations. BcLsSmD: That's one hell of a fight... snowh1te: Yeah, I agree. But where are the Ultranationalist? Tyche: Hey, a friendly back in the capital want to talk to us. Should I answer it? p0sseid0n: Go ahead. MrLuke: Are you the guys who conquered half of Europe? snowh1te: Yeah, why? MrLuke: Where are you guys now? snowh1te: We're on our way to Germany by snatching a ride from a civilian. Why? MrLuke: Looks like the real battle just begun. The intel told me that the Ultranationalist are already there and establishing a new HQ. p0sseid0n: We'll take care of them, don't worry. MrLuke: No, you can't. Look, since I have taken over the command chain, I can give you guys some help from here. Tyche: Since when you become a General? MrLuke: Not a general. Still a Commander. I took out the Freedom Fighter at South America. BcLsSmD: Hmph. Alright then. MrLuke: Good. The screen fades in, showing the group are crossing the Germany's border. The weather is cloudy and soon it starts to rain. Tyche provides overwatch from a nearby hill as snowh1te, BcLsSmD, and p0sseid0n take position outside the newly build Ultranationalist base. p0sseid0n: I didn't know factions can build a new HQ... snowh1te: It's probably something else. Tyche: Quite! I see some movement ahead of you guys. snowh1te readies his newly obtained Chain SAW that he just bought from the Black Market Dealer in Amsterdam. p0sseid0n: I see them. We'll take them out together. They open fire at the Ultranationalist players up ahead, killing them. BcLsSmD: Score! Those are the first players we have killed. snowh1te: Stay frosty. Move out. BcLsSmD: No need to be that serious. This is a video game. snowh1te: If you want your ass respawned all the way back to America, go rambo on them now. p0sseid0n: Tyche! There are more enemies on the entrance. Can you soften them up? Tyche: Yeah, but say goodbye to stealth now. p0sseid0n: What? Tyche: Rockets inbound. Several rockets fly from the hill toward the main entrance, killing 4 players on the main entrance. snowh1te: We're compromised! Go loud! Tyche: I'll see what I can do with this thing. As the group fight their way through the base, more rockets from Tyche's position are fired toward the Ultranationalist players, killing them completely. BcLsSmD: Tyche, what the hell is that!? Tyche: A prototype UGV I found in the nearby armory. p0sseid0n: There is an armory!? Tyche: Luke sends it to us. snowh1te: Alright, alright. I'll hack the main computer, see if I can turn this base to our side. After a brief moment, "Hack complete" message appears on the screen and the group cheers for their victory. Announcer: Ultranationalist HQ in Germany have been captured! Tyche: Way to go, guys! p0sseid0n: Yeahh!! The screen then fades to black. "1 hour later" words appear on the screen as the screen fades in again, showing that the team is just outside Moscow with the rest of the U.N. players. MrLuke is seen standing on the top of a pile of boxes. MrLuke: Our friends in Afghanistan have defeated The Freedom Fighter. Now, it's our time to do our job here. All that's left is the Ultranationalist. Expect heavy resistance. BcLsSmD: These guys have taken this way to seriously. p0sseidon: He can't blame himself because this mode is so addictive. snowh1te: Tyche, you and BcL will provide air support for the ground units. Posseidon, you and me will take part in the ground assault. p0sseid0n: Wait, you mean that... snowh1te: We're going to take the tanks. The group enters their vehicles and they march toward Moscow, which have been fortified by the Ultranationalist players so well. The battle soon errupt at the city. snowh1te and p0sseid0n's tanks are taking the lead of the ground assault, while Tyche and BcLsSmD are providing air support for the ground units. p0sseid0n: Now this is what I'm talking about! snowh1te: Those Ultranationalist players have no idea who they are dealing with! h4des: (Radio) Oh shit! I accidently knock down a skycraper! snowh1te: That can't be good... The skycraper at the downtown is shown to be falling down to the ground with a loud crash echoed through the map. p0sseid0n: This game is awesome! snowh1te: Stay frosty! RPG! An Ultranationalist player fires an RPG toward p0sseidon's tank, knocking to the vehicle to the side and giving the enemies enough time to kill him. At the same time, snowh1te's tank is trapped by dozens of mortar fires, wrecking his tank. Tyche: Hang in there! I'm coming! Tyche's Little Bird fires at the surrounding Ultranationalist players, giving snowh1te more time to escape and save p0sseid0n. p0sseid0n: My screen is all red... Shit... snowh1te: Hang on, buddy. I got you... snowh1te support p0sseid0n to walk toward the cover as multiple missile are seen flying toward Moscow. BcLsSmD: (Radio) SCUD Missiles inbound! MrLuke: (Radio) All units, retreat as far as possible! I repeat, retreat... The screen fades to black and the voice turns static as the missiles hit the ground and kill most of the players within the city limit. MrLuke, BcLsSmD and Tyche are the only players that survive the missile. The logo of the U.N. is shown at the screen with the word "Winner!" under the picture. The list of players along with their kill/deaths and their score are displayed on the screen, which are divided based on their faction. The screen then fades to black again, ending the gameplay video.